Heartbroken
by SamA18
Summary: Damon and Stefan's little sister has her first heartbreak, how will she manage? and what will her brothers do? Rated T for language


Damon did not like the fact that his little sister Grace is dating but after so much begging and Stefan talking to him he agreed and since he also promised he wouldn't compel the boy but he did warn the kid if he hurt Grace he will have hell to pay.

One day after school let out using her vampire speed she ran all the way home and she was crying, she then ran up her room and slams her door throwing her bookbag on the floor and she lays down on her bed crying harder and harder in the pillow. Her boyfriend Jake of 6 months broke up with her for another girl.

Downstairs

Damon just came in the house while Stefan is hanging out with Elena, with his vampire super hearing he hears his little sister crying and he has a thing if his sister ain't happy he is not happy so he uses his vampire speed to run up the steps and goes to his sister's room and sees her face down in her pillow crying so he goes to her sits on her bed and rubs her back to calm her. Grace feels a familiar strong hand on her back and she looks up to see her eldest brother there and she sits up throwing her arms around his neck burying her face in his chest bawling her eyes out.

"Shhh it's ok Gracie it's alright now". Damon soothed his sister.

"N-no it's not". Grace said crying.

"What's wrong Gracie?" Damon asked.

"Jake broke up with me for another girl". Grace cried.

Damon this got pissed off big time he knew that no guys could be trusted with his sister the only guys she will ever need in her life are him and Stefan. He then heard his sister's cries quite down and she was asleep so he gently put her down and pulled the blanket to her shoulders and kissed her forehead. Once he was out of the room he got extremely pissed off so he pulled out his phone to call Stefan.

-What is it Damon? Stefan asked.

-Where the hell is that Jake kid? Damon asked angrily.

-I'm not sure why. Stefan replied.

-That asshole broke up with her and she is crushed. Damon replied.

-What? Where is she now? Stefan asked.

-She cried herself to sleep and she is really heartbroken. Damon said.

-Give me a few minutes I'll be home and Damon don't do anything at all until I get there Gracie needs us right now. Stefan said.

-No promises brother. Damon said.

Damon then hung his phone up then he once again hears crying from his sister. Physically she looks 14 but she is over 150 years old but he doesn't care how old his sister is he will always be there to protect her from anything and everything including boys and dating. He makes his way back to his sister and gathers her in his arms letting her cry while inside he is fuming mad. Just then Stefan came in his sister's room and seen her crying her eyes out.

"Gracie?" Stefan said.

Grace then looks up to see her other brother Stefan there with his arms wide open for her, she then runs from Damon to Stefan with her speed and crashed into her other brother but Stefan caught himself before he and his sister took a fall.

"Steffy". Grace cried.

Grace continues to cry and cry in Stefan's arms while Damon is looking and he is getting more and more pissed by the minute.

"Shhh it's ok Gracie, shhh it's alright shhh". Stefan soothed his sister.

"Guys are incompetents". Grace cried.

"Ouch that hurt little sister". Damon said in a fake hurt voice.

"You know what I mean". Grace said sniffing.

"Gracie you wanna tell us what happened". Stefan said.

Grace sniffed and went to sit down on her bed with both her brothers at both her sides.

"I went to go find Jake for lunch I couldn't find him so I looked for him and found him, and he. He". Grace said with her voice cracking.

"Take your time Gracie". Damon said.

Grace took a deep shaky breath and continued.

"He was making out with a girl. I asked him about her and they were together for 3 months and he said he didn't want to be with me anymore and he went with the other girl". Grace said crying once again.

Damon now was so pissed off he was going to kill this asshole, no one and he meant no one is going to ever hurt his baby sister as long as he was around. Stefan also got pissed but Damon was ready to rip someone's throat out. Before anyone could say anything or blink Damon was out of the room in a flash. While Stefan continues to hold his crying and upset sister.

Meanwhile

Damon was stalking Jake making him go crazy then once he was alone Damon made his move on Jake.

"Hello Jake". Damon hissed.

"Do I know you pal". Jake said.

"No but you knew my sister. Grace. I'm her older brother". Damon said.

Jake gulped and knew when Grace told him about Damon.

"Listen here you little punk ass I'm not fond of seeing my little sister crying and if she's not happy I'm sure as hell am not happy. So Jake give me one good damn reason I shouldn't kick your ass let alone kill you". Damon said.

Jake remained silent because he was scared as hell because Damon was intimidating and no one knew of him being a vampire except Elena, Stefan, Grace,and Elena's two friends Caroline and Bonnie. No one else knew.

"You got five seconds kid or your gonna see a side of me no one knows about". Damon said.

Jake remained silent which got Damon more pissed and he has had enough so he took a huge bite out of Jake's neck while he screamed in pain and agony, Damon drained Jake of all his blood and after he was satisfied he then got rid of the body and went back to his siblings.

Boarding house

Grace was still upset and crying in Stefan's arms and when they heard Damon come back in the room he was carrying a couple cups of blood for his siblings.

"Time for dinner". Damon said.

Grace shook her head no and she got up running to her eldest brother burying her face in his chest inhaling his comfort scent of whiskey and leather.

"It's alright Gracie, shhh princess shhh. Big bro is here I'm right here". Damon said soothing his sister.

"Gracie you ha e to keep your strength up drink the blood". Stefan said.

Grace knew she was hungry but she didn't want to she still heartbroken after her first break up and in Damon's eyes this was her first and last relationship ever because he couldn't stand to see his sister hurt and crying, and whoever hurt her was gonna pay for it and he didn't care who it was if anyone including vampires hurt or messed with his sister and he didn't like it he was gonna kill someone.

Once Grace finished drinking her blood she knew something was off with Damon like he did something.

"Damon what did you do?" Grace asked.

"I have no idea what your talking about little sister". Damon said.

Grace knew her brother was lying so she decided to drop it after all the crying she did tired her out so she ended up falling asleep so her brothers tucked her in and kissed her head leaving the room cutting the light out. Once out the room the brothers went downstairs once down there Damon poured himself some whiskey while Stefan kept staring at his brother.

"Why are you starting at me Stefan?" Dean asked.

"What did you do with that Jake kid?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know what your talking about". Damon said.

"Yes you do know what I'm talking about". Stefan said.

"Alright I may have took a bite out of him". Damon said.

"May have?" Stefan asked.

"Alright I killed the little punk ass boy. He wasn't gonna get away with hurting Gracie". Damon said.

"I agree with you on the last part but killing him was a bit much". Stefan said.

I didn't see it that way. What I saw was a little idiotic dumb incompetent jackass who hurt our sister so I did what I had to do". Damon said.

Stefan stayed silent for a minute letting what Damon said sink in, just like his brother Stefan would do anything and everything to protect his sister but killing someone was a bit far but Damon didn't really give a rats ass who he killed if anyone hurt either of his siblings they will die a slow painful death.

"No one is gonna hurt her while I'm around Stefan". Damon said.

"I agree with you no one will ever hurt her again". Stefan said.

As much as the brothers fought they have and always will agree on the facts that no one will hurt there sister, she will always be safe and protected with both her brother, and if anyone hurt her they will have hell to pay and it doesn't matter which brother causes the pain and suffering as long as there point gets across that's all that matters.


End file.
